Its Worth Every Second, If ONLY For Your LOVE
by Yasumoni
Summary: ONESHOT! Hardly hours after proposing her, even before I got her reply , she is already at the verge of Death...But she will make it right, cuz evry second of my life is worth, if only for her LOVE...gIVE iT A tRY...PLEASE


_**Hello!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer-**** I don't owe anyone anything**_

_**Its Worth Every Second, If Only For Your Love**_

"Why did you call me here, Natsume?"

"Polka, …"

"Yes , Natsume?"

The breeze ruffled her hair, making it messier yet prettier, Hey honey colored eyes bored into mine with an expectant glaze…

"Mikan…I…"

"Natsume…" Her expression softened… Her huge hazel orbs had the glint of happy tears making them …I wonder if words can ever explain …

"Mikan. I- I…Lo-…love …you!"

"ARE YOU GONNA TAKE AN ETERNITY TO KISS HER NATSUME!" Sumerie shrieked…only to get hit by Hotaru's baka gun

"Give them their time Shouda, Natsume didn't even confess properly yet yet!"

"Give them their time my foot!…Koko kissed me without saying anything, even Ruka kissed you, why does Natsume have to take sooooo long to kiss her"

"Everyone have their own style Sumerie san" Yuu interrupted

"I still recommend kissing!"

_What- How did they know I was going to propose her…Koko, Ruka , Shouda, not to forget Hotaru…._

_Oh! Sure Hotaru must have followed Mikan when she told her best friend … Damm it!_

"Please, don't mind us carry on!"

Carry on! Is she kidding…How is Mikan supposed to give me a reply before everyone leave alone kiss!…And how am I supposed to say her anything at all…

"Forget it , Polka, It was just a joke…"

"I knew…" Mikan was extraordinarily calm…she knew I wasn't kidding…and I will be waiting for my reply

"Kyaaaaa….We followed you all the way an now, you say that you were kidding…Stupid Natsume! KISS HER ALREADY!" Sumerie went near lunatic

"Hey! Without the kiss my video wouldn't sell!" Hotaru said taking out her video recorder

**_IF THEY WEREN'T MY FRIENDS, I WOULD HAVE PANFRIED THEM!_**

"Ummm, Are you Natsume?" I hardly noticed the shy elementary girl "I am supposed to deliver this to you"

I took the note from her, opened it, and it said…

Natsume,

You along with your DA partner are urgently called in the DA headquarters"

Persona

"Mission again" Mikan asked

"Looks like"

"Bye everyone!" She cheerfully said as if nothing happened said before teleporting us to the Dangerous Ability Headquarters

….**************************************….

* * *

><p>"Your mission tonight involves, retrieving the Compatibility Stone…Its supposed to be hidden in the Rocklore caves in the Rokabella Island…AS you can see it's a top priority mission…If the Z gets it before us there might be trouble…As the name suggests The Compatibility stone, makes the user compatible to any other Alice stone and it is unlimited, Unlike the other alice stones it doesn't have a lifespan, it uses the lifespan of the user to-… Mikan are you sleeping?"<p>

Polka awoke with a start….

"Ne, Sensei, do we ever fail a mission, be assured we will get it for you,,,and kick the Z ass if they come I our way"

Persona smiled…"But next time I want you to pay attention" Mikan pouted

"And don't take any rash decisions…Withdraw immediately if it gets dangerous…"

"Hai!"

"Natsume you better take care of my sensei's daughter"

"Hn"

"Mikan you may go to get ready, Natsume , I have got to consult something with you…" Persona said with a serious gesture

"What is it Persona?"

"Did you tell her yet"

"WHAT ON EARTH!….How did you know!"

"I have my sources! So what was her reply…"

"That's none of your business…"

"It is, I might get some tips on how to propose Nobara"

I STARED AT THIS PERSON!…IS THIS REALLY THE SAME PERSONA I KNEW!

* * *

><p>She was her usual chatty self, talking about random stuffs…but …not even once did she mention about today's incidents…<p>

Perhaps it's her kind way to let me know that I am not suitable for her…she dosen't like me…WHO CARES…ATLEAST I DON'T!

LIKE HELL I DON'T!…

"So, Natsume we will follow our original plans right?…Don't you think its way tooooo quite here…"

"Hnnnn…"

"The stones supposed to be somewhere here …This island is quite small…But it still is strange…"

She had a point …This island can't be completely uninhabited …

But soon we came across a dead end…

"What now…This is supposed to be the entrance right?…But there is no cave here"

I looked around without replying …I was in no mood to…

She tripped over something and fell above me…

"Oi Polka…" For the smallest moment crimson merged with hazel…

"In which angle do I look like a couch to you Polka! Oh! Its Stupid Strawberry pattern today ne?" I smirked…

"Pervert sly fox!"

"Pervert am I, I wonder what I should call the girl who NEVER fails to show me her panties…"

"NATSUME! It wasn't my fault"

"_O Yeah_!"…But she was right…

My eyes fell on a gear she tripped on, I pulled it and…

The whole wall separated into two revealing two pathways…

"But the map doesn't say anything about two pathways…" Mikan asked puzzled forgetting everything about our clash…"So, this means we need to separate here right? Bye Natsume!…Hope I can find the stone before you do…"

"Polka Wait!…" But she was already out of my sight

THIS GIRL!

I hate it when it comes to situations like this I mean she is so clumsy…I wonder how did she last these many years in the DA class…

It was just five minutes…but the whole cave started shaking…Parts of the cave started to collapse…

LET THE STONE GO TO HELL! DAMN! MIKAN IS ALONE ON THE OTHER SIDE…

I ran all the way to the start of the cave…but the path, which Mikan had taken, was already blocked…

Darn it! I blasted the rocks to make my way … Mikan!, Please be safe…

But that was not supposed to be…

OMYGOD! I went numb…

I ran towards her side…This can't be happening…

She was almost buried under debris, At least her right part was…

"Oi! Polka…" I was left speechless

She grabbed me with her left hand…It took me a while to realize …she STILL had the strength to teleport us back…

We were back in the Alice Academy…

"Mission –Accom-plished " She said in her broken words, handing me the stone…"The -cave -was -under –self- destruction- once- the s-tone- is- take-"

"Do try to speak baka! " I looked around desperately for help…She was bleeding…profusely

"N-a-t-s-u-m-e ," She panted " I l-o-v-e y-y-o-u….T-a-k-e c-a-r-e…"

"No!…MIKAN!"

* * *

><p>I looked up at Subaru, and the person near him. He must be the doctor. I tried to stand, but my legs refused to obey me…<p>

"How is she?"

I looked at the doctors robes…they were stained with blood, …her blood…

"I am sorry to say, but Mikan is a real sick girl " that person said as if he is telling the weather report to me…

It seemed the entire Academy had gathered in the hospital, it was so noisy, … but I couldn't identify anyone…My head refused to work…It registered only one thing …she might die!

"Natsume!…she stopped breathing almost the moment she was brought here ,due to lack of blood volume in her heart it stopped beating , we kind of fixed that for now and we have started to replace the lost blood, but we are not definite … her right ribs are completely broken…right legs are broken…hands broken we had to operate the upper portion of her liver out….along with her spleen…" I couldn't understand…anything…

"I WANT HER ALIVE !…DO YOU GET ME DOCTOR!…SAVE HER!…JUST SAVE HER" I caught hold of his shirt collar…

"Stop it Natsume, It isn't his fault that Mikan is like that…" Ruka tried to pacify me .And then it struck me like a thunderbolt

He is right!…He is damn absolutely right!…I WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T …COULDN'T PROTECT HER…I WAS THE ONE WHO ALLOWED HER TO GO ALONE ON HER OWN …

"What are her chances…" Ruka asked as I sat down devastated

"Its too early to say we can't tell anything before 48 hours"

2 days!…How am I supposed to live till then…I didn't know how much I loved her , I damned didn't know if it was love at all…but to see her at the verge of death…I think I am going insane…Is this love?

"Can I go in?"

The doctor looked at me as if I had asked for both his kidneys

"Are you crazy! Look at yourself, do you want her to die of infection"

I saw Hotaru looking intently at her laptop screen…She wasn't crying but teardrops threatened to spill any moment…

I looked at her screen … And then wished I had never seen…

It was Mikan…Inside that room…She was breathing as if every breath was a battle…She realized it or not but she was suffering…

I don't know if I ever prayed but…This was perhaps the first time…..

God! Please save her…I am ready to give up everything…even my life…

* * *

><p>After almost two weeks she was finally awake…and I was allowed to meet her…<p>

Tentatively I walked in…I was afraid to expect what I am about to see…

She had the nerve to smile at me … even though bond to bed… even though the needles were mercilessly pierced her hands…

"Natsume, You know I might look 30 times uglier when I cry, but you know what you look 300 times more cuter when you cry"

"Mikan…"

"Come on…Natsume stop crying…there! You are crying as if you are really sorry that I survived …Yup! I had a little accident, broke a few bones, but Natsume I am fine-"

"JUST SHUT UP OK!…Fine my foot!…Mikan do you have ANY idea how I spent these two weeks…dreading every second that I might lose you…Do you have any idea how close I came … to lose you forever…"

"Natsume, come here … towards me…Its ok!…Natsume.…Hey, Natsume Look at my eyes…Natsume, whatever happened was no where near your fault …Natsume, I am happy that I survived …Its great to be alive…its worth every second…IF ONLY FOR YOUR LOVE"

I looked at her, stared at her as if the next moment, fate might do us part…Yes , I definitely LOVE this girl…

"You still owe me a kiss you know…that's the least you can do…for the two weeks worth torture I had to endure…"

* * *

><p>"Oh! They are kissing at last are they?" Ruka asked<p>

"Don't tell Sumerie she will just spoil everything"

"Are you going to make the video"

"I would have , but I am way tooooooo busy"

"You mean"

Hotaru put her hands around Ruka. Pulled him towards her ,tilted her head…

Hey! I don't have to spell out everything what happened next, do I?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please , please, PLEASE leave a review…<em>**

_**It was originally a part of my first fanfic **If Only For Love** But then I have decided to stop updating it, I think its terrible ( I mean the reviews say it all ) , I just don't want to delete it from my profile, It was my first ever fanfic…Right Now I have shifted all my focus on **BEWARE…Of My CRIMSON Eyes!****_

_**I know I am a horrible writer! But thanks for reading**_

_**Anyways As Always Before I forget yet again, let me thank all my friends who have reviewed my first one shot…*I Still Love You Baka*…I just can't thank you enough…This story is dedicated to you all…**_

**Iris Petals**

**Kitty Cat Lysanne**

**Miss wishy washy**

**Vanilla 143**

**Alittle – bakemono27**

**Hopeless Renai rider**

_**Macchi- chan**_

_**Kawaii animie freak yuuki- chan 21**_

_**Ritu **_

_**Sophie**_

_**Name**_

_**Iceyicecream**_

_**Kaptin**_

_**Clairevoyance**_

_**Mi-chan 27**_

_**Oria Giora**_

_**Minsei**_

_**Daa3fan**_

_**Melaploy**_


End file.
